<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Yours by DeeNuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984781">Call Me Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke'>DeeNuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Fenhawke Week, Fenris - Freeform, Fenris/Hawke - Freeform, Fenris/Male Hawke - Freeform, Fenris/m!hawke - Freeform, Fluff, Garrett Hawke - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, fenhawke - Freeform, fenris &amp; hawke - Freeform, fenris x male hawke, fenris/malehawke, kiss, romantic one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's gift to Fenris</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris &amp; Male Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time, time to depart again, and now for Chateau Haine, the home of Prosper de Montfort -  Duke Prosper de Montfort - or at least one of his homes. Orlesians had an annoying habit of having more than one home, some of them kept secret… you know, in case they stepped on some royal tails and needed to hide somewhere for the rest of their lives. </p><p>From what Fenris understood from Hawke and Tallis, an elven Qunari assassin, Prosper was at such a risk as a high-ranking Orlesian nobleman, heir to the dynasty of Ser Gaston de Montfort, whatever that meant. Fenris had also learned that the latter, Ser Gaston de Montfort, had risen to prominence during the Fourth Blight by leading the cavalry at the Battle of Ayesleigh. But to him the fact that Prosper was also the cousin of Empress Celene I's mother, Clarisse de Montfort, was a more important detail. And when Hawke had mentioned Celene I, he had talked about the same Celene he knew, the Celene everyone knew, the Lioness herself, the Empress of Orlais. </p><p>Nothing good could come of a noble Orlesian invitation to a somewhat remote fortress, out of Kirkwall, away from everyone’s eyes. On top of it, they were also following the pleas of this Qunari assassin. He wondered if anyone else realised that Tallis was Qunari. He had hoped that at least Varric would know that, after all ‘tallis’ meant ‘to solve’ in Qunlat. If her intentions were to blend in,  she had made a poor job of it.</p><p>With a sigh, Fenris shook his head. It did not matter, he was going to deal with whatever happened at the right time. He was not going to leave Hawke alone in this. Checking the belt around his waist, each pocket and satchel filled with something he might need, like a healing potion or salve or two, or dried elfroot leave, he was about to hook his sword in the holder on his back when he suddenly stopped. He had not forgotten anything, but giving the bedroom a last look, he saw something he had not noticed before. Something was resting on the nightstand on his side of the bed.</p><p>Putting his sword down, leaning it against the wall, Fenris went to it to take a closer look. There, nicely folded, was a coat. It was dark, a rich black that looked… soft. Blinking, he looked around the room as though he had heard something, then back at the coat. Reaching out, he touched it to discover it was indeed soft, or softer than he had expected. Was it Hawke’s? But then why was it on his side of the bed? On his nightstand? Wrinkling his nose Fenris sniffed, pursing his lips a little. Did it matter if it was Hawke’s? But he had never seen it before, and with that thought he saw himself reaching out and taking the coat, unfolding it.</p><p>Holding it in front of him, he looked at it for a couple of seconds, at the soft filigree work that ran down from one of the shoulders to the sleeve. It looked like Lyrium itself was embedded in it. Without another thought, Fenris suddenly put it on only to discover that the ankle long garment fitted him perfectly. Taking a couple of steps to the side until he reached a large, cracked mirror close to one corner of the room, he stared into it. He remained still, simply looking at his reflection in silence. He had never seen himself like that, dressed in something other than dirty rags or slightly worn out armour, and he somehow felt mesmerised by his own image. He looked normal, maybe? Was normal even the word he was looking for?</p><p>His ears flinched as he caught a sound and just moments later he heard Hawke’s voice. He could make out the smile he had on his lips just by the way he talked, and realising he had been caught wearing something that was not his, his Lyrium markings mildly flared, while his cheeks turned red. </p><p>“You look amazing in it!” Hawke said and saw Fenris staying very still, suddenly in no hurry to take the coat off.</p><p>“What?” the Elf blinked almost confused and looked down at himself.</p><p>“I was hoping you would wear it,” Hawke continued, his eyes happy. “It’s yours, I got it for you for…,” he paused and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, “you know, Chateau Haine and the Duke’s invitation.” He shrugged a little. “I figured…,“ he sniffed, starting to mildly stutter, ”well, since we are going together… you might need something more… in the Orlesian taste…,“ he exhaled. ”It’s just a coat, you don’t need to wear it if you don’t like it…,“ he now added, not sure if he had made a mistake giving it to Fenris. Maybe he had offended him somehow. Maybe it was not a worthy enough gift.</p><p>“Hawke…,” Fenris chuckled and looked at the coat, carefully smoothing out its sides. It was a beautiful thought, but he realised that maybe Hawke had no idea what he had done by giving him that gift. “You know that Elves don’t go to fancy Orlesian banquets dressed in such clothes, right?”</p><p>“Well… there’s always a first time for everything,” Hawke smiled a little now. “I just thought you might feel more comfortable like that,” he nodded. “It nicely hides your sword as well,” he tried to defuse the tension he was feeling.</p><p>“Bringing me to that party like this, dressed like you, extending me the same invitation as the Duke extended to you, means you put an Elf as your equal, Hawke…,” Fenris said, his expression hardening, but there was sadness in his eyes as well. “You risk being the talk of the night, and not in a pleasant way,” he added, now lowering his eyes. As happy as he felt to know that Hawke was ready to walk into that banquet by his side as an equal, most probably the moment he realised his mistake, things would change.</p><p>“And what do you want me to bring you there as? A servant?” Hawke asked and blinked, somewhat confounded, his tone changing, feeling at least mildly angry now. “You’re not my servant, Fenris, why would you even… entertain that thought?” he protested, taken aback a little.</p><p>Hearing him, Fenris looked around confused. What exactly was happening? Why did Hawke not understand the equation? Elves were not equal to humans; they were either slaves, servants, or second-class citizens. No one cared about an Elf, not even Elves cared about Elves, so why would Hawke insist on this matter. “I…,” Fenris started talking, his hands still on the collar of the coat, liking the soft feeling of the fabric on his skin. He didn’t want to take it off, and while he believed it was impossible to keep it, he really liked the idea of going to that damn banquet that was probably just a trap as Hawke’s equal. “I don’t know… really… I just thought that…,” he started, then stopped and sighed. “I am not used to this,” he admitted and awkwardly rubbed his hands together. </p><p>Taking a step closer to Fenris, a small smile on his lips, Hawke nodded to himself. He should have thought about that, that he was asking quite a lot of Fenris. Now close enough to him, he fixed the coat on Fenris’ shoulders before his hand very gently cupped one of his cheeks. Slowly lifting his chin, he made him look at him, his thumb caressing his cheek. “What about ‘vhenan’?” he asked and smiled, seeing Fenris’ confused expression. “‘Amatus’ maybe?” he corrected himself, and this time he leaned his forehead against Fenris’. “Because that’s what you are to me, vhenan, amatus, kadan…,” he whispered and sighed, still caressing him. “I will call you all that, but not my servant, because you are not that… my love,” he said, a kind smile on his lips.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Fenris listened, listened to those words with every part of his being, his fingers curling over the jutting out part of Hawke’s breastplate, and each one of those words felt like they were burning. “Yours…,” Fenris finally whispered. “Just call me yours…,” he added with a smile on his lips. Opening his eyes and looking at Hawke, he drew in a deep breath, “I think that’s more than enough,” he smiled a little more, then closed the gap between them with a kiss, instantly feeling Hawke’s arms wrap around him. </p><p>They were going to be late if they were not going to stop, the coat already falling off his shoulders, but just as Fenris had taken a step back towards the bed, there was a hard knock on the door and Varric’s voice followed. Breaking the kiss, Fenris looked at Hawke and smiled. “Are you sure the dwarf is not your personal assistant?” he asked with a chuckle and a sigh.</p><p>“He is going to be exactly that for tonight,” Hawke nodded, still not letting go of Fenris. “He’s in charge of keeping away the guards while we’re taking over the dance floor.”</p><p>“Dancing?” Fenris’ brow suddenly rose and he almost laughed.</p><p>“What? I heard you’re good at that,” Hawke grinned now. “Running from room to room, choreographing your own routines… things like that…,” he added, letting go of Fenris only to hold his hand. </p><p>Grabbing his sword, smiling, Fenris nodded, “Just make sure you can keep up, Hawke” he jokingly threatened and walked towards the door, dragging Hawke after him. “By the way, you realised that Tallis is Qunari, right?” he randomly added as he opened the door, Varric staring up at him with a mild grin on his face. “Shut it, dwarf!” Fenris said, but smiled, walking past him.</p><p>“Well…,” Hawke’s shoulders slouched, and he briefly closed his eyes as though he had heard Sandal shout ‘Enchantment!’ once again and something in his house blew up, “I-I know now, I suppose…,” he sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted, realising that maybe he was going to have to skip his dance floor plan.</p><p>Seeing his reaction, Fenris chuckled, “Just… pretend you’re surprised when you find out.” Trap or not, ambush, or whatever else the Duke had planned for them, this was going to be a night they would remember, at least a night Fenris was going to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>